


AT THE END OF THE ROAD

by Rkhu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: El final es un nuevo principio.Inspirado en la historia del mismo nombre de Haribo.





	1. �«Olvisaste las llaves»

**Author's Note:**

> ¿No puedes escribir algo mas común? La respuesta les sorprenderá.
> 
> O no.

Era tarde y Guan Shan esperaba llegar a casa, hacer una cena rápida para él y su madre (que llegaría horas más tarde) y luego acostarse a dormir. Estaba casado y adolorido, había tenido una disputa con un chico de otra división y luego fue sido maltratado casualmente por He Tian como cada día. Puede ser que esté a punto de pescar un resfriado, su nariz picaba y también explicaría el cansancio en sus huesos.

Sería bueno buscar unos analgésicos de camino a su casa. No podía resfriarse y perder más días de clases, aunque le encantaría. Esos tres idiotas se habían tomado muchas molestias con él para pagarles de esa forma. Además, si no iba a la escuela tampoco podía cocinar para He Tian y ya contaba ese dinero extra.

El bastardo pagaba bien.

Guan Shan cruzo la calle oscura, dándole una patada a una pequeña piedra al camino. Su bolsillo vibró y sacó su teléfono, casi no le sorprendió ver el nombre de He Tian en la pantalla. Si le corrió un sudor frio por el cuello cuando vio que había adjunto una imagen. soltó una colorida lista de insultos cuando abrió el mensaje.

«De: He Tian

Olvidaste tus llaves.»

Decía debajo de la foto donde mostraba que efectivamente tenía sus llaves.

«De; He Tian

Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.»

Ponía más abajo junto al icono de una berenjena y un durazno.

Guan Shan masculló otra ronda de improntas esta vez dirigidas a He Tian y dio vuelta sobre sus pies para hacer el camino de vuelta al apartamento.

Fue en el segundo que le dio la espalda a la calle que escuchó la bocina rompiendo la quietud y un instante después los frenos chirriando y las llantas derrapando en el pavimento.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue un automóvil que iba hacia él sin luces frontales. Extrañamente se preguntó porque el conductor parecía tan aterrado, no sería él quien moriría ese día.

//

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron estaba confundido. No reconoció el lugar donde estaba o como había llegado ahí. Tampoco sabía qué hora era o cuanto había dormido. Intentó levantarse, pero algo estaba enganchado en su brazo derecho y al mirar encontró insertado una aguja que lo conectaba al suero.

¿Había tenido una pelea y volvió a quedar hospitalizado?

Recordó en ese momento que había estado volviendo a casa cuando recibió un mensaje de He Tian. Sus llaves habían quedado en su apartamento y tenía que regresar por ellas.

Claro.

El auto.

No estaba muerto por lo menos.

Algo se movió en su periferia y con su mano izquierda corrió por reflejo lo que sea que estaba molestado ese lado de su rostro, como espantando un insecto. Era un mechón de cabello largo hasta los hombros. Intento tirar de él y efectivamente salía de su cabeza. Cuando tomó un poco de cabello para estudiarlo otra cosa robo completamente su atención.

Sus uñas estaban pintadas de rosado y jamás las había tenido tan largas, apenas podía aguantar un día sin comérselas. Y además esas no eran sus manos.

Sus manos eran huesudas, con uñas carcomidas y cutículas mutiladas. Tenía múltiples cicatrices de pelas y quemaduras. Pero no, lo que estaba viendo era cutículas perfectas y esmalte brillante. Las manos que estaba moviendo y tocando eran pálidas, suaves, sin ninguna cicatriz en ellas y mucho más pequeñas.

Mas allá de sus manos los cambios no se detuvieron. Sus muñecas eran ínfimas, sus brazos no tenían rastros de golpes o viejas cicatrices, ni siquiera pelos. Tiró a un lado las sabanas que lo cubrían y descubrió un cuerpo totalmente extraño. Para comenzar estaba vestido con un ¿piyama, vestido o camisón? No tenía idea. Era largo, floreado y de color lavanda.

Sus pies seguían con el patrón de pequeños, suaves y pálidos; y sin duda sus piernas antes habían sido mucho más largas.

Guan Shan quería vomitar.

Se levanto y sin importarle que el suero se arranque de su brazo fue hacia la primera puerta que vio. Pretendía correr hasta encontrar a alguien que le explique que estaba sucediendo, pero en vez de una salida encontró el baño. Sus ojos se chocaron con el reflejo del espejo y por varios segundos todo se detuvo. No era capaz de respirar y probablemente su corazón también tartamudeo hasta que fue capaz de procesar la imagen delante de él.

Había una chica, como muchas de sus compañeras. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, un par de tonos sobre el suyo, largo hasta los hombros y con un flequillo que escondía sus cejas. Sus ojos eran grandes de color amarillento y tenían impreso en ellos un pánico que habría inclinado a cualquiera a pensar que estaba atravesando un ataque de fulminante.

Sus manos fueron a ese rostro extraño por reflejo y pudo comprobar por ese diminuto gesto que se trataba efectivamente de _su_ cuerpo. Por lo menos le respondía como suyo.

Su garganta se partió en un grito que lo asusto aún más.

No era su voz, era el grito de una completa extraña.

Guan Shan comenzó a reír histéricamente, sus piernas ya no fueron capaces de mantenerlo frente a esa imagen devastadora que devolvía el espejo y se dejó caer sobre el suelo helado del baño.

No estaba muerto, estaba en otro cuerpo.

Excelente.

Guan Shan fue encontrado horas más tarde por una enfermera que, exaltada, llamó al médico al encontrar que estaba en el suelo del baño, totalmente taciturno y temblando. No era capaz de encontrar palabras para dar explicaciones a los médicos (que al parecer estaban tan sorprendidos como él que esté despierto) o pedirlas.

De todas formas, habiendo pasado la primera oleada de pánico, consideró que nadie podía darle esas explicaciones, menos los médicos y enfermeras. Su confusión y mutismo pasó primeramente desapercibido por los doctores hasta que una pareja entró a la habitación.

Una mujer de cabello rubio, casi blanco, ingreso con varias bolsas en sus manos, las tiró al suelo al pasar el umbral de la puerta y corrió hacia Guan Shan abrazándolo antes de que fuera capaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando pudo recoger que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor tenía una mujer llorando sobre su hombro y a un hombre que acaricio su cabello y se inclinó depositando un beso sobre su cien.

— ¡Mi Yun! — lloró la mujer apretándola tanto en sus brazos que Guan Shan tuvo que removerse. — No puedo creer que despertaste tan pronto, estábamos tan asustados. — la mujer se alejó y la miró detenidamente por varios segundos esperando que dijera algo, el hombre a su lado coloco una de sus manos en su hombro como apoyó. — ¿Mi Yun? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Quién es Mi Yun?

Fue bastante predecible lo que sucedió después. La mujer volvió a romper en llanto y a su lado el hombre también pareció desmoronarse un momento hasta que fue rápidamente por un doctor. Guan Shan paso por varias inspecciones hasta que el diagnostico decisivo es que tiene amnesia. Él tiene en realidad ganas de golpear a todos, pero estaba demasiado agotado y confundido, sin mencionar que no creo que sus brazos ahora tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para lastimar a nadie. La buena noticia, en parte, es que luego de una última noche de observación podrá salir del hospital.

¿A dónde ira? No tiene idea.

Estos extraños, que aprendió más tarde se trataban de los padres de Mi Yun, aceptaron rápidamente que su hija tenía amnésica luego de un accidente estúpido en la bañera y decidieron darle tiempo y espacio como recomendó el doctor. Era tan conveniente como exasperante.

— Poco a poco volverá a ella. — Había dicho el médico de cabecera. — No es tan extraños que suceda algo como esto luego de una contusión tan grave. Debemos estar feliz igualmente que su saludo de otra forma se encuentra muy bien.

La última noche en el hospital pasó rápidamente, estaba demasiado cansando y agradeció levantarse al día siguiente con más energía. Sería un día verdaderamente largo.

No se había percatado, pero mirando hacia atrás había señales más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que Mi Yun tenía una familia muy diferente que la de Guan Shan. No solo porque su madre parece diez años más joven que la de Guan Shan y su padre no está en prisión, sino también porque tienen un Mercedes.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en frente de una casa descomunal, tan moderna y elegante como el apartamento de He Tian. Guan Shan apenas pudo recordar cerrar la boca cuando bajó del auto y solo fue capaz de tragar ruidosamente al ver el interior.

— ¿Recuerdas algo, Mi Yun? — dijo vacilante la mujer, Fang Hau Xu, según se había presentado cuando Guan Shan admitió que no sabía su nombre. — ¿No? Bueno…las cosas toman su tiempo. Te mostraré donde está tu habitación.

Agradeció más tarde que se haya tomado esa molestia, ya que hubiera sido nefasto explorar la casa de estos extraños de un cuarto que nunca había conocido.

Había considerado explicarle cuál era su situación, sintiéndose deshonesto y terrible con lo que le estaba haciendo con estas personas, haciéndose pasar por su hija. Invadiendo el cuerpo de su hija. Pero ya el problema de la amnesia había plantado semillas de duda en los médicos frente a su cordura, temía cuales serían las consecuencias si decía que en realidad este no era su cuerpo y todo era una confusión que resultaba imposible probar.

Por lo menos por ahora. Tal vez si encontraba su cuerpo las cosas se solucionarían.

Con eso en mente ni siquiera hecho un vistazo a la habitación que Hau Xu le presentó como suya y cuando la mujer lo dejó para darle su privacidad fue directo a la computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Sin mirar dos veces la foto que Mi Yun tenía como fondo abrió un buscador y colocó «Mo Guan Shan». El primer resultado decía: «Estudiante atropellado fallece el 24 de julio, el conductor habría estado alcoholizado …»

No podía creerlo. Sin duda no era posible. Su cuerpo estaba muerto, _él_ estaba muerto.

Hace más de un mes.

Siguió investigando, leyendo cada artículo referente al tema, y encontró que no eran muchos. Algunos pocos detallaron sucesos posteriores sobre el hombre que lo atropelló y poco decía de él. Apenas encontró uno que había adjuntado más información y lo único que especificaba era el colegio al que pertenecía. Ni siquiera había datos de sus padresla sentencia que sufrió el sujeto que lo asesino.

Todavía incrédulo Guan Shan decidió que debía verlo con sus propios ojos. Si realmente estaba bajo tierra debía comprobarlo y sabía exactamente dónde ir para confirmarlo.

//

He Tian miró su celular. Tenía el mensaje en la pantalla de nuevo.

«Para: Mo Guan Shan

Olvidaste tu llave. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.»

Esa noche luego de enviar el mensaje había esperado unos segundos hasta que confirmó que Rojo lo vio. Esperó una respuesta, pero nada llego. Lo llamó luego de unos minutos y su celular dada directamente apagado. Pensó que podría haberse acabado su batería o que simplemente lo apagó para ignorarlo.

Era lo más probable, tal vez Mo tenía un juego de repuesto escondido en su casa. Seguro era eso, sí. Quiso convencerse, pero no fue capaz de dejar de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Haría otra obra de caridad y le llevaría las benditas llaves a Rojo o no podría dormir.

He Tian salió, sus piernas largas rápidamente hicieron el camino hacia la casa de Mo y a solo unas cinco cuadras encontró un espectáculo bastante impresionante de luces. Había dos ambulancias y dos patrulleros alrededor de una calle poco transitada. Él se acercó al pequeño grupo de curiosos, ni siquiera había imaginado que podría haber sucedido, aunque era evidente.

Lo primero que vio fue un bolso que reconoció rápidamente y un instante después una cabeza roja.

Fue directamente hacia los paramédicos que rodeaban el cuerpo de Mo inconsciente sobre en el suelo. Empujó al sujeto antes de que pudiera pedirle que se mantenga a legado y cayó al suelo al lado del cuerpo.

Tenía un corte sobre la cien y la sangre se desparramaba desde la frente hasta su pecho. He Tian acercó su rostro para comprobar cualquier signo de respiración, pero no había nada. Luego apoyó su oído sobre el pecho y solo escuchaba las quejas de los paramédicos.

— La defunción ya se dio hace unos minutos. — dijo el hombre a su lado y una grieta fría y oscura, filosa y descarnada se abrió desde el pecho de He Tian.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban al uniformo arruinado de Mo. Algo además de las sangres las empapó y descubrió que estaba llorando.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado?

Oh sí, cuando Cheng se deshizo del perro.

No podía dejar de temblar ni llorar sobre el cuerpo cada vez más frio de Mo Guan Shan. Se aferró a él como un náufrago y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Solo podía oler el hierro de la sangre y apenas si se aferraba a él algo de su calor característico.

Escuchó como le repetían una y otra vez que debía hacerse a un lado, pero lo único que quería He Tian era dejar de pensar, no podía soportarlo un segundo más.

Se incorporó en toda su estatura y se giró, había tres policías y dos paramédicos. De algo serviría.

Saltó hacia a ellos

No recordaba realmente como había ido la pelea, solo quería hacer daño y también olvidar. Funcionó por unos segundos hasta que lo inmovilizaron y fue arrastrado a la comisaria. No estaba seguro si pasaron unos minutos o unas horas hasta que apareció Cheng. Se hizo cargo, como siembre, rápida y eficientemente. Probablemente ni siquiera quedaron registros de su estancia.

— Llámame. — fue todo lo que dijo cuando lo dejo en su apartamento y He Tian no respondió.

El lugar que casi estaba llamando hogar volvió a ser una cascara vacía cuando entro. No había nada allí que significara algo. Lo único que tenía para aferrarse era un juego de llaves con una pelotita de básquet que podías apretar incansablemente.

Lo que siguió fue aun peor.

Durmió todo el tiempo que le fue posible, era el único bálsamo. Cuando soñaba nunca recordaba que Guan Shan estaba muerto, él estaba allí: en la escuela, en su apartamento cocinando o jugando los cuatros un partido dos contra dos. Él siempre estaba allí y si He Tan alcanzaba la mano para tocar su cabello no se sacudía. Tampoco se separaba si pasaba su brazo por los hombros ni huía cuando buscaba sus labios con los suyos.

Era toda una vil mentira, pero lo único que le quedaba. Ni siquiera eran recuerdos, solo una fantasía autocomplaciente.

Fue así hasta que Jian Yi y Zhang aparecieron en su apartamento para desenterrarlo del sueño autodestructivo del que estaba viviendo.

Ninguna de sus amenazas o chantajes fue capaz de hacer algo. Solo pudieron convencerlo de que los acompañe al funeral cuando le dijeron que la madre de Guan Shan esperaba verlo ahí. Los tres de ellos fueron de trajes, He Tian todo de negro y en su bolsillo derecho llevaba un juego extra de llaves, no tuvo el valor de entregarlo a la madre de Mo. La ceremonia fue muy sobria y apenas había diez personas en total, solo ellos tres de la escuela.

Cuando todo había terminado He Tian se acercó a la fotografía del altar. Era una buena imagen, parecía feliz y algo somnoliento mientras miraba la cámara y antes de percatarse que estaba haciendo sus dedos rozan la imagen.

— Es de su ultimo cumpleaños. — dijo la madre de Guan Shan a su lado.

He Tian se obligó a mirarla, era doloroso ver como sus ojos se veían incluso peor que los suyos y parecía varios años mayor que la última vez que la vio.

— Escuche que quería una guitarra, había pensado que este año podría darle algo más que un pastel. — dijo y había una sonrisa tan efímera y frágil como una burbuja. — Sus amigos nunca venían así que hubiera sido un lindo cambio, una fiesta un poco más grande.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía, ahora Guan Shan tendría quince por siempre. No habría fiestas de cumpleaños, años nuevos o san Valentín junto a él.

— Debo irme. — se obligó a decir.

— Gracias por venir, He Tian. — dijo la mujer. Era realmente fuerte, incluso le dio otra de esas sonrisas de cristal.

Luego del funeral terminó volviendo a la escuela eventualmente, aunque cada día su mente le juagaba malas pasadas. Cada reflejo rojizo o cada voz malhumorada era un gatillo que se disparaba directamente en él. Zhan Zheng Xi y Jian Yi rondaban en la periferia, manteniendo un ojo en el pero lo sufrientemente lejos para que no se abalanzara a ellos. Los demás también se comportaban igual, había algo en él ahora que mantenía a todos lejos, habia muerto son sonrisas fáciles y su despreocupado carisma. Incluso sus más férreas fans habían dado marcha atrás, podría deberse a su mirada eyectada de sangre y ojerosa o como había pasado a ser popular a un zombi taciturno.

También podía ser la paliza que dejó en el hospital a tres alumnos que dijeron que Guan Shan merecía morir, seguramente era tan malo que lo merecía.

Cheng lo llamó después de eso.

— ¿Qué necesitas? No es bueno que llames de esa forma la atención — Había dicho, pero era lo más parecido que podía permitirse a «¿estás bien? ¿que necesitas para dejar de intentar matar a alguien o hacer que te maten?».

— Dime donde está. — demando He Tian, había pensado como podía conseguir esa información sin recurrir a la madre de Guan Shan. Era el gesto de un cobarde, pero no podía acercar a la mujer sin ganar otra espina atravesándolo de un lado a otro.

— Conseguiré eso para ti, solo mantente tranquilo. — dijo He Cheng antes de cortar.

A la mañana siguiente le envió un mensaje con la información. Guan Shan, junto a sus abuelos, estaba enterrado en el viejo cementerio sur. Cada día después de la escuela fue ahí. Primero solo unos segundos, hasta que día a día comenzó a demorarse más ya que volver al apartamento se hacía más difícil mientras pasaba el tiempo. No llevaba flores, pero a veces compraba un refresco demás.

Ese día era lo mismo. Tomó el tren que lo dejaba a unas manzanas del cementerio y mientras sus oídos estaban siendo perforadas con la música a todo volumen miró por ínfima vez el último mensaje que había enviado.

¿Habría sido diferente si no lo envió? ¿Fue justo en ese momento que sucedió? ¿Fue después?

Era inútil preguntárselo, pero lo hacia una y otra vez sin poder detenerse. Su mente se había transformado en un caleidoscopio que siempre alternada con los mismos pensamientos.

Hizo el camino que ya sabía de memoria y a solo unos metros de llegar a la tumba de Mo vio que había alguien más justo allí. Casi dio la vuelta cuando pensó que era su madre, pero notó rápidamente el uniforme escolar que llevaba. Lo reconoció vagamente como una escuela de elite, de esas que su padre amaría matricularlo. Cuando se acercó unos pasos más confirmo que estaba llorando frente a la tumba de Guan Shan.

Algo se enciendo en He Tian, era la primera emoción que no estaba contaminada de abatimiento en semanas, y fue hasta ella. La pequeña cosa llorosa no se percató de su presencia hasta que su sombra la cubría. Cuando se giró a mirarlo su expresión angustiada cambio a pánico en instantes.

No podía culparla, se veía francamente horrible desde ese día.

— ¿Qué...

— ¿Quién eres? — espetó directamente He Tian.


	2. «¿Quién eres?»

Su mente repetía **_falleció inmediatamente después de la colisión_** desde que lo leyó en el blog de un sujeto que investigaba los accidentes automovilísticos más recientes. Incluso era el único que había conseguido una fotografía para adjuntar, era él a principio de año y se podía ver en el fondo a varios chicos de la pandilla que solía frecuentar antes de toparse con el trío de idiotas. Era irónico que un sitio amateur era el más informado. Tenía la hora de defunción exacta, 20:42 y también cuáles habían sido sus heridas. Según detallaron los médicos lo que lo mató fue el golpe que provocó un colapso de su corazón y pulmones seguido de la contusión cerebral. Fue fulminante al instante. El autor también escribió sobre un altercado inmediatamente después del accidente. Al parecer llevaron a alguien más aparte del conductor a la estación, aunque no había ningún tipo de información adicional al respecto solo algunos reportes de los principales testigos.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se habría cerró rápidamente la computadora portátil y se giró para ver a Hau Xu arrimarse lentamente, insegura de invadir el espacio de su hija amnésica.

Que había descubierto que su anterior cuerpo tuvo un fin bastante truculento.

— Pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre, el doctor dijo que sería mejor tener varias comidas ligeras para no esforzar tu estómago ¿Quieres tomar un tentempié? — dijo la mujer y Guan Shan se obligó a asentir. Lo último que pensaba en ese momento era en la comida, pero necesitaba que se largara rápidamente y no creía poder articular una frase ni para salvar su vida. — Bien, te traeré algo entonces. — dijo felizmente de ayudar y dejó al cuerpo de su hija solo.

Guan Shan fue a trabar la cerradura rápidamente en caso de que la mujer volviera y se deslizó contra la puerta hasta terminar en posición fetal sobre el suelo. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por sus mejillas y antes de poder controlarlo hipó entrecortadamente. Simplemente no podía ser cierto que se encontraba muerto y en esta situación tan precaria y lamentable.

¿Qué tipo de destino despiadado traía a la vida a los muertos para quitarles hasta su identidad?

Cuando Hau Xu volvió, agradeció que su flequillo casi tapada completamente sus ojos para esconder los rastros de su llanto. Le agradeció la comida mecánicamente y volvió a su encierro esperando juntar la energía suficiente para lo que le esperaba.

Al día siguiente los padres de Mi Yun lo arrastraron a desayunar con ellos y si bien la situación era inevitablemente incómoda por lo menos parecían comprender que atosigarlo para que recuerde no ayudaría en nada.

Sin embargo, surgió un nuevo problema cuando Min Tao trajo el tema del colegio a la conversación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes de estar volviendo esta semana a tus clases? — dijo el hombre luego de preguntarle si creía que estaba recordando algo.

Guan Shan lo consideró un momento. Sin duda sería un gran dolor en el culo tener que adaptarse a un colegio nuevo siendo otra persona... de otro género, pero era su mejor oportunidad para tener algo de libertad. Muerto o no tenía ciertos planes en mente y sería imposible salir de la casa de Mi Yun, tenían un sistema de seguridad que apenas podía llegar a comprender y tampoco estaba seguro de donde estaba situada la casa exactamente.

— Creo que está bien. — dijo lentamente y no fue la primera vez que quiso comprobar su garganta al apenas reconocer su voz.

— ¿Estás segura, Yun? — preguntó Hau Xu mirándola con preocupación. — Tal vez deberías descansar esta semana. — dijo comprensivamente hacia su hija y luego miró firmemente a Min Tao cuando abrió la boca. — Aunque el doctor dijo que puedes asistir si lo _deseas_ , no desde esforzarte.

— Voy a estar bien. — dijo resueltamente Guan Shan, tratando de proyectar toda la seguridad que podía reunir, en realidad no fue mucho y por la cara de la mujer ella lo sabía también, pero Min Tao asintió hacia ella.

— De todas formas, Mi Yun, debes avisarnos inmediatamente si no te sientes bien en la escuela. Solo espero que esto pueda ayudar a tu memoria. — dijo el hombre.

La cabeza de Mi Yun asintió y su cabello se removió a su alrededor. Que cosa tan fastidiosa.

***

La decisión de Guan Shan de retomar rápidamente el colegio pareció aliviar a sus padres. Hau Xu le dio su espacio hasta que por la tarde apareció en el cuarto de Mi Yun con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pintados de bordo y una noticia que heló por un momento la sangre de Guan Shan.

— Para celebrar tu regreso a la escuela deberíamos ir de compras para renovar tus útiles. — dijo felizmente y Guan Shan consideró que la mujer tenía un _ligero_ problema con las compras.

Él trató de negarse, pero Hau Xu fue muy inflexible con su decisión y ambas salieron en una camioneta inmensa hacia el centro de la ciudad. En el camino Guan Shan aprovecho para poder ubicar la casa de los Fang. Como había esperado estaba en un barrio privado de casas lujosas y alta seguridad. Lo desanimó un poco que debía hacer un recorrido de casi una hora y media en automóvil por las autopistas para llegar a la zona más céntrica pero no pudo lamentarse mucho por ese detalle ya que Hau Xu lo arrastró felizmente por varias tiendas cuando llegaron.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue una tienda predominantemente rosa. Tenía infinidad de mochilas, bolsos y todo tipo de carteras. Fue bastante difícil encontrar algo sobrio en todo ese mar de cosas brillantes y chillonas. Al final lo más aceptable que vio fue una mochila amarilla que terminó eligiendo cuando la madre de Mi Yun se puso exigente en cuanto a comprar algo.

Desde ahí Guan Shan consideró que lo más fácil sería seguirle la corriente a la mujer y pasaron por el resto de artículos con bastante rapidez. Comprar libros, cuadernos, infinidad de lapiceras de colores y varias cosas más que solo dejo que Hau Xu comprará para él.

Casi estaba disfrutando de gastar dinero sin sentido cuando la mujer lo llevó a una tienda de ropa donde vendían exclusivamente uniformes. A pesar de sus quejas fue arrastrado a probarse para la vista de Hau Xu todo el uniforme de su nuevo colegio. Tratándose de un colegio de elite eran bastante inflexibles en cuanto al uniforme y no pudo convencer a la mujer de que no era necesario una pollera.

Al final terminó parado frente al espejo viendo el cuerpo de Mi Yun llevando un bléiser rojo, camisa blanca con un moño negro y una pollera tableada a cuadros. Era muy desconcertante sentirse tan incómodo llevando algo y que a la vez le apareciera lindo como le quedaba todo el atiendo al cuerpo de la chica.

Iba a tener una apoplejía si seguía esta dicotomía.

La expedición de comprar terminó y Guan Shan llegó junto con Hau Xu para la hora de la cena nuevamente a la casa Fang. Convenció a la mujer de que lo dejé comer en el cuarto de Mi Yun y pasó lo que quedaba de la noche preparándose para un día lleno de nuevos desafíos.

A la mañana siguiente lo levantó una mujer que se presentó como Ji Tae, una asistente de su madre que iba a ayudarle a prepararse y de paso servir de chofer.

Guan Shan estaba empezando a comprender el alcance del dinero de los Fang.

A pesar de las protestas de Guan Shan, Ji Tae lo ayudó a que su cabello no sea una maraña enredada por la mañana y dejó el moño de su uniforme tan impecablemente armado como el empleado que lo atendió en la tienda el día anterior. Preparado y con sus cosas listas la asistente lo llevó hasta su nuevo colegio. Guan Shan prestó bastante atención al camino, agradeciendo que parecía dirigirse a la zona sur de la ciudad y aunque aún estaba muy lejos de los lugares que más había frecuentado anteriormente no era un viaje tan largo.

Para alivio y pesar de Guan Shan, las escuelas de élite parecían funcionar como cualquier otra. Había un par de curiosos por su regreso, pero la mayoría mantenía su distancia. Solo algunas chicas se acercaron a hacer unas cuantas preguntas

— ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

— ¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?

— ¿También olvídate como leer o escribir?

Fue bastante atosigante hasta que el profesor de historia entró al salón y ordenó que todos se sentaran. Mantuvo un perfil bajo y se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue, siempre supo que su apariencia parecía llamar a los problemas como una sirena a los marineros, pero no pudo comprobarlo objetivamente hasta ese momento.

Considero que Mi Yun habia sido una chica tranquila en la escuela, solo un par de chicas se acercaron a ellas para decirle que podía contar con su ayuda si lo necesitaba o si estaba perdida, los demás perdieron su interés rápidamente.

Cuando las clases finalizaron encontró la gran camioneta con Ji Tae en el asiento del conductor esperando por ella en la entrada de la escuela. La mujer le hizo algunas preguntas sobre su primer día y Guan Shan le dio un rápido resumen para que lo deje tranquilo.

De vuelta en la casa de los Fang se recluyó como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre y comenzó a trazar un plan ahora que tenía más información.

***

Pasaron un par de días hasta que considero prudente hacer su próxima jugada. Después de un plan algo rebuscado y de evaluar la personalidad alegre de Ji Tae decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con las mentiras y tratar de aprovechar la cara de cachorro abandonado de Mi Yun. Con esos puntos ya claros en su mente se subía a la inmensa camioneta que conducía la asistente de su madre con la expresión más triste y desolado que logró practicar la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué sucedió Mi Yun? — rápidamente le preguntó la mujer cuando la vio.

— Un amigo falleció, recientemente lo recordé y cuando pregunté por él me informaron de la noticia. — dijo al borde del llanto, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que podía plasmar la crudeza de su dolor en realidad.

— ¡Eso es terrible!

— Estaba pensando... — dijo lentamente, tratando de controlar su voz todavía rota. — Que sería bueno presentarle mis respetos, aunque ya haya pasado tiempo.

Ji Tae pareció dudarlo un momento, pero en su afán de aliviar a Mi Yun terminó asintiendo y acepto en llevarla hasta el cementerio donde yacían los restos de Mo Guan Shan, por lo menos los físicos. En todo el trayecto el ex pelirrojo sintió una terrible emoción de temor anidando en sus entrañas, por un lado, apenas podía creer que estaba por encontrarse con un epitafio que decía su nombre y por otro no sabía que hacer una vez lograra su primer cometido.

Parecía necesitar una confirmación tangible de que todo esto era verdad, pero una vez allí no sabía qué hacer. ¿Seguir con la vida de Mi Yun? Como si eso fuera tan fácil, sería un verdadero alivio si realmente pudiera perder la memoria y empezar de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo su recuerdo eran lo único que le quedaba de su identidad y de su vida, o lo que había sido.

— Estamos aquí. — informó Ji Tae estacionando el vehículo a un lado de la entrada. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— ¡No! Quiero decir, no, está bien. Un amigo en común me explico dónde está, puedo hacerlo sola.

— Bien. — acordó sin mucha convicción Ji Tae. — Solo no tardes mucho, te buscare si no regresas en media hora ¿de acuerdo?

— Si. — espeto Mi Yun rápidamente saliendo del auto y corriendo hacia la entrada del cementerio. Ji Tae pareció gritar algo más, pero ni siquiera puedo escuchar algo más allá de los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Mi Yun, Guan Shan o lo que sea que impulse ese cuerpo más allá de los engranajes físicos y biológicos solo necesitaba llegar a ese exacto punto.

_Mo Guan Shan_

_24/07/2015_

Era casi exactamente como lo había imaginado. La caligrafía era impoluta sobre la piedra de la lápida. Más allá también estaban los nombres de sus abuelos, a los que había visitado muchas veces con su madre.

Era tan real que parecía haberse perdido en un sueño, tuvo que tocar el grabado en la piedra para realmente poder terminar de leer su nombre. Por un momento creyó que estaba a punto de poder el conocimiento cuando sus ojos no fueron capaces de enfocar, pero solo eran las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos.

Parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban al menos, como su lágrima de bebé.

Cuando fue capaz de respirar sin hipar y sacar un poco sus ojos pensó qué extraño era ser él mismo quien llorara sobre su lápida. Fue en ese momento que se percató, que estaba siendo observado. Más que eso, fue como darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de algo muy peligroso. Casi saltó cuando se percató de una silueta a un lado, una silueta tan grande que su sombra cubría el cuerpo de Mi Yun.

Imaginó que estar frente a su tumba iba a ser la más perturbador que sucedería ese día. Estaba equivocado porque cuando se encontró con la expresión pétrea de He Tian a solo un metro de distancia sintió como si de pronto estuviera frente a un dragón custodiando un tesoro.

— ¿Qué... — comenzó a balbucear.

— ¿Quién eres? — Fue lo que dijo He Tian, cortando sus palabras.

— ¿Quién soy? ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus palabras chocaron al chico como la embestida de un animal salvaje. Pudo ver en los insondables ojos negros que algo se partió y retórico de una forma viciosa. Guan Shan recordó en ese momento las veces que realmente había temido a He Tian, eran un recuerdo algo viejo que había procurado enterrar y no tuvo dificultad cuando de una forma algo retorcida terminaron siendo amigos, o algo así. Pero recordó que el He Tian que tenía enfrente no era la persona que conocía.

O, mejor dicho, él ya no era la persona que He Tian conocía. Ni siquiera era un _él_ ahora.

— Lo siento. — se obligó a decir. — Solo pensé en venir a ver.

Esperando poder huir de ahí lo más rápido posible, se dio vuelta para deshacer el camino que lo llevó a la tumba. De todas las cosas que había calculado nunca imaginó encontrarse con He Tian en este lugar. Incluso calculó que a esta hora sería casi imposible encontrarse con su madre, la única posible visitante que esperaba ver. De nuevo He Tian se interponía en sus planes.

— No respondiste mi pregunta. —fueron las palabras casi susurradas cuando una mano (que parecía casi del doble del tamaño que la recordar) atrapó su hombro para evitar que escape.

Guan Shan tragó, por unos segundos eternos trató de reunir el coraje y la creatividad suficiente para mentir. Sentía que era casi imposible, sobre todo cuando He Tian estaba por obligar que sus miradas se cruzaran como un sabueso de mentiras.

— Yo.... — comenzó, esperando que una mentira difusa resultara lo suficientemente convincente para poder hacer una huida rápida.

— ¡Señorita Mi Yun! — grito Ji Yae apareciendo por las escaleras detrás de Guan Shan. — La encontré. Estaba preocupándome y su madre acaba de llamarme. — dijo gravemente frustrada.

La mujer se detuvo a ver a He Tian y su postura cambió completamente. Casi parecía ponerse en guardia para atacar si era necesario.

— Ya estaba por volver. — logró decir la chica y miró hacia He Tian que aún no había liberado su agarre, aunque era apenas una caricia en ese momento, modificando su postura, como si solo estuviera prestando un poco de apoyo a la chica.

— Gracia por venir, Mi Yun. — dijo, memorizando cada letra de su nombre y luego bajó su mano. — Espero poder ponernos al día pronto. — añadió con una de esas sonrisas que Guan Shan conocía bien. Una mezcla de zalamería y encanto que solo él podía lograr.

Corrió hacia Ji Tae y no puedo evitar darle una mirada a He Tian antes de bajar las escaleras de piedra y salir del cementerio.

— ¿Está todo bien, señorita?

— Sí, sólo me sorprendió encontrarme con alguien más.

— Bueno, se ve que era un amigo querido. — dijo sonriendo Ji Yae antes de subir al auto. — Podemos volver otro día si lo desea.

— Sí, tal vez otro día. — acordó pensativamente subiendo también y mirando la entrada del cementerio.

Guan Shan se preguntó qué tan recomendable sería perseguir los fantasmas de su pasado. No había previsto que He Tian estuviera en el cementerio, pero hubiera sido mucho más catastrófico si su madre se hubiera encontrado en su lugar. No podía precisar qué le asustaba más. Que la mujer lo reconociera con esta apariencia totalmente inadecuada o que ni siquiera le creyese si se lo explicara.

— ¿Crees que dios nos da segundas oportunidades? — término por preguntarle a la asistente.

— Creo que tenemos tantas oportunidades como las merezcamos. — dijo la mujer tranquilamente a su lado.

Guan Shan pensó por un momento qué era realmente lo que deseaba y aun no podía entenderlo. Era demasiado difícil enfrentar los lazos arrebatados de su vida anterior, porque literalmente había muerto y tenía que comenzar de nuevo. Pero también era difícil y casi inimaginable retomar la vida de esta chica, Mi Yun, como si realmente le perteneciera.

Aunque aparentemente ese era el caso, este era su nuevo cuerpo, su nueva casa tenía portones automáticos y su nueva vida era todo un enigma.

Pero ¿y si solo tuviera una pequeña parte de su pasado? Solo un lazo esporádico y débil para saber que todo estaba bien. Que su madre podría continuar y que las cosas realmente no habían cambiado tanto con su partida. Tal vez He Tian pudiera ayudar con eso...

Tendría que pensarlo y analizarlo detenidamente, meter a He Tian en sus planes era una variable caótica en el mejor de los casos. Considerar algo así era una medida desesperada.

Y estaba francamente desesperado, lo suficiente para considerar hacer un trato con el diablo de ojos negros y sonrisa sardónica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una buena chica y estoy trabajando en mis actualizaciones.


	3. «Nunca te disculpaste»

El sol ya había atravesado todo el cielo y apenas había luz natural en el cementerio. La chica que perpetró la tumba de Rojo había dejado una estela de sentimientos rotos y afilados como platos que no había sentido con tanta intensidad desde hace semanas. No había sentido nada desde hace semanas. No tenía hambre, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el sabor de los alimentos echados a perder de su refrigerador. Tampoco había sentido sueño las noches de insomnio ni dolor cuando pasada todo un día en la cama jugando con un par de llaves que no habría ninguna puerta de su apartamento.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era tener respuestas y sus sentidos, hambrientos de propósito, se afilaron para conseguirlo. Pudo ver desde lejos, a la sombra de algunos arbustos y árboles descuidados del cementerio, como la Chica, _Mi Yun_ , subía a un auto lujoso y enorme y desaparecen por la calle rápidamente.

Memorizo cada detalle de ella como un agente de inteligencia frente a una pista difícil. En su camino a casa recorrió minuciosamente cada una de sus redes y cuentas en internet para encontrar quien pudiera ser la conexión con esta chica.

La mayoría de sus compañeras quedaron descartadas, todas buenas chicas de familias trabajadoras de clase media, era difícil que conocieran a alguien del círculo social de esta chica. Tuvo que llegar tan lejos de recordar nombres y cuentas que nunca había agregado o incluso había bloqueado de días muy lejanos.

Tuvo éxito parcial en encontrar información. Sabía a qué instituto pertenecía el uniforme de la chica, uno de elite que estaba fuera de las posibilidades del 95% de los ciudadanos. No encontraría en base a eso a ninguna Mi Yun en las redes o en los amigos de sus amigos. No era tan extraño, las personas asquerosamente ricas generalmente preferían ser difíciles de encontrar y lo sabía por experiencia.

Tenía que trabajar duro para dar con esta información porque recurrir nuevamente a su hermano estaba descartado desde el inicio. No solo porque pedirle datos de una chica al azar era ridículo si no también levantaría todas sus banderas rojas y terminaría prisionero en la residencia de su familia.

Algo que apenas podía imaginar sin enloquecer en este momento.

Al día siguiente se presentó en la escuela con sus ya características ojeras pronunciadas, pero con un porte más alineado que en los últimos días. Había prestado atención en arreglarse porque superando sus expectativas había alguien que tenía exactamente lo que necesitaba. Una conexión con el Instituto Privado Ling Oih.

La chica que esperaba encontrar estaba junto a su grupo de amigas, todas de un año por debajo de He Tian, riendo entre ellas y susurrando cuando algunos de sus compañeros pasaban cerca. Un silencio reino el círculo cuando He Tian apareció detrás de una de ellas y sus rostros estaba tratando de palidecer y ruborizarse al mismo tiempo.

— Hola chicas. — He Tian trató de no ver directamente como una de las chicas casi cae y la otra la detuvo.

Realmente, por lo menos las chicas de tercero ya habían adquirido algo de resistencia.

***

Fue uno de los últimos de tener sus cosas preparadas para salir, sabía que algunas de las chicas de su curso estaban echando miradas hacia su dirección, tratando de decidir si ya era buena idea acercarse a él. Su humor había cambiado kilométricamente desde el día anterior, incluso había participado en clases y se dejó ver por la clase de Jian Yi y Zhan en la hora del almuerzo. Fue una buena distracción y aunque su plan tuvo casi un resultado nulo no se había desanimado, conseguiría información sobre Mi Yun, aunque sea lo último que haga. Como una máquina con un solo propósito, toda la energía malgastada en autodestruirse hasta ese momento se había redirigido hacia un nuevo propósito.

Era casi agradable, casi podía olvidar el dolor.

Por suerte evitar las miradas de sus compañeras fue suficiente para desanimar sus avances y salió de la escuela sin contratiempos.

Los portones del instituto estaban todavía abarrotados de jóvenes despidiéndose de sus amigos y haciendo planes para el fin de semana.

Entre esa vorágine de gente vio un uniforme discordante.

Sus ojos trataron de volver a enfocar lo que creyó fue casi un producto de su imaginación y mente agotadas, pero el espejismo era real. Mi Yun estaba cruzando la calle, esperando y mirando directo hacia él.

Era un caballero, no la hizo esperar.

****

El criterio nunca había sido una de sus cualidades. Siempre estuvo más en el espectro opuesto, en realidad. Actuar sin miramientos y correr de una acción a otra casi sin considerar las opciones y mucho menos las consecuencias. De pronto morir y reencarnar no iba a cambiar su naturaleza. Inclusive todos esos días de encierro en la casa de Mi Yun habían dejado hambrientos y necesitados sus instintos y se precipitó hacia su vieja escuela casi sin planificar sus próximos movimientos ni considerar que situaciones podrían desarrollarse. Tenía solo una idea en la cabeza desde el día anterior. Ver a He Tian y de alguna forma conseguir su cooperación. Por supuesto eso era engañosamente falso y cuando vio a todos sus antiguos compañeros, tan cerca, pero con un muro tan invisible como infranqueable sintió que las piernas de su nuevo cuerpo temblaban. Entre la muchedumbre ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en encontrar a He Tian, resaltaba por su altura, el brillo de su cabello y un simple magnetismo que era tan natural como su crueldad internalizada.

Como si hubiera llamada su nombre los ojos ónix se centraron en su pequeña figura. Sus piernas dejaron de temblar y se movieron antes de que su cerebro terminara de enviar la orden.

«Corre, corre, corre, corre. Qué estás haciendo aquí.»

Se alejó acelerando el paso paulatinamente y cuando creyó haber dejado la mayor parte del tumulto atrás echó a correr. Fue más que nada inútil, esas no eran sus antiguas piernas ni tenía su estado físico capaz de soportar tres juegos de basket ball y luego ir a trabajar. Apenas pudo hacer unos cincuenta metros antes de tener que detenerse porque hasta sus huesos temblaban, sus pulmones se quemaban y las vista se oscureció por un momento. Simplemente patético, como si un conejo quisiera escapar de un lobo.

— Que sorpresa, haces mi día mucho más fácil. — dijo He Tian a su espalda y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder contestar sin jadear por aire.

— Tenemos que hablar. — dijo decidiendo que siendo su huida infructuosa bien podía seguir con su precario plan. Después de todo a qué más podía temerle, si las cosas salían mal solo tomaría otro enfoque. La vida no podía quitarle nada más.

— Hay un café cerca, podemos sentarnos ahí. — propuso el chico y paso a un lado de Mi Yun. había recuperado cierta estabilidad lo siguió y no tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar donde pudieran conversar con relativa privacidad.

El café era uno que Guan Shan nunca había entrado, una comida ahí significaría más de una hora de salario y aunque su reputación era excelente tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su dinero. En esta ocasión lo último que le preocupaba era el dinero, podía pedir cada cosa del menú y probablemente los Fang apenas lo notarán. Por lo menos podía apreciar la constante que era He Tian en sus preocupaciones. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa enfrentados y todo el discurso que creyó formular para la ocasión desapareció de su mente. Iba a comenzar con algo como soy Guan Shan y puedo probarlo, pero ahora parecía la cosa más ridícula que decir y francamente temía que terminara con el rostro golpeado.

Dudaba seriamente que He Tian se atreviera a golpear a una chica, pero probablemente se lo haría a si mismo de la vergüenza que sentía, y eso sería bastante difícil de explicar a los Fang. Ya tenía suficiente en su plato cuando descubrieran que se había salteado la última clase y se había ido a encontrar con un chico. Mierda, eso sonaba pésimo.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — dijo He Tian y la chica frente a él saltó como un gato asustado.

— Oh... — comenzó a decir, pero ni siquiera llamó la atención del chico, él no miraba a su dirección, estaba despellejando la mesa con sus ojos.

— No tienen círculos sociales en común, jamás he escuchado de ti y tampoco son familia. — esta vez sí cazo los ojos de Mi Yun, clavándolos como alfileres a las alas de una mariposa. — Pero estabas frente a su tumba y sabes a qué colegio iba incluso quienes eran sus amigos. ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que desenterrar su pasado?

— No tengo una respuesta. — dijo lentamente y esta vez era quien evitaba mirar el rostro de He Tian. — No puedo decirlo realmente.

Una sonrisa viciosa apareció en los labios finos de He Tian, se erizaron algunos de sus vellos en la nuca, conociendo que iba a recibir el veneno característico y mezquino de He Tian.

— ¿Amantes secretos o algo más vergonzoso?

— Algo más.... inverosímil. — dijo a media voz y esforzando mantener su postura frente a He Tian. No había sido fácil acostumbrarse a sus cambios de humor caóticos, pero tenía una resistencia que iba a utilizar para negociar.

— Dime, tengo la mente abierta. — añadió con un guiño. Era cualquier cosa menos agradable.

Dentro de su cabeza Guan Shan corrió en círculos por unos segundos. Era imposible convencer a He Tian cuando apenas podía hilar sus pensamientos. También debía considerar el factor tiempo, apenas tenía unos minutos antes de que Ji Tae movilizar a la policía privada de su familia (que no lo sorprendería si realmente existía) para encontrarla. Eso sería tan vergonzoso.

— Bien, mañana en tu apartamento.

— ¿Oh? Estas seguras no estás tratando de conseguir otra cosa. Podría ser peligroso para una chica ir a la casa de un chico.

— No tengo tiempo para tratar con ego enorme, Dick chick. Solo tengo que pedirte algo a cambio.

— ¿Estás en condiciones de negociar?

— ¿Quieres saber cómo conozco a Guan Shan? — ante el silencio que siguió y la mirada velada que le dirigió He Tian continuó con más seguridad: — Necesito información, quiero saber todo lo que puedas reunir sobre… su madre.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te lo diré mañana. — dijo y se levantó de su asiento y He Tian hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo vas a llegar a mi apartamento?

— Sé dónde queda. Solo preocúpate de lo que te pedí. — dijo a modo de despedida y abandonó la mesa dando una última mirada a la expresión confusa de He Tian.

No iba a mentir, eso había resultado muchísimo mejor de lo que imagino, su integridad física y mental estaba intacta e incluso había sido muy satisfactorio tomar a He Tian desprevenido, su rostro tratando de atar cabos valía oro. Casi sin poder evitar sonreír salió de la cafetería y corrió al punto de encuentro de Ji Tae. Con un poco de suerte lograría formular un discurso convincente.

Tanto para Ji Tae como He Tian.

***

Cuando despertó miró la hora y apenas se sorprendió que era pasado el mediodía. La noche anterior había sido una difícil, en encuentro inesperado con Mi Yun lo había dejado casi desencajado y removió toda su rutina como un golpe en sus cimientos. Siempre había vivido bajo normas demasiado estrechas y aunque había prácticamente escapado de su casa por esa razón aun las necesitaba, aunque el fuera quien se las impartiera a sí mismo. Siempre comía la misma comida de mierda, dormía entrada la madrugada y apenas se relacionaba con sus compañeros. Esa era su rutina ahora y la seguía a pie de letra cada día.

Pero Mi Yun tenía que socavar cada pequeño dejo de estabilidad falsa que había establecido en pos de hincar las heridas abiertas e infectadas que eran el pasado de Guan Shan.

Había pensado en cerrarle la puerta en la cara si ella llegaba a parecer (que eso aún era improbable) pero siendo una criatura curiosa no podría hacer semejante cosa. Primero debía conocer la historia completa, luego evaluaría si meterse en lo que quedó de la vida de Guan Shan valía la pena.

¨Había pasado casi toda la noche tratando de imaginar la posible forma en la que Mi Yun conocía a Guan Shan. Sabía dónde estaba su tumba, él necesito ayuda "especial" para eso. Podría ser que ella tuviera los recursos para averiguar esa información, pero, aunque posible era improbable. También, aparentemente, sabía de su apartamento. También sabía que era un lugar donde nadie más los molestaría.

La maldita mocosa incluso lo había llamado «Dick chic». había necesitado todo su autocontrol no asestar un golpe o largarse a llorar.

Pero para contradecir todas las hipótesis y revolver su cabeza incluso mejor que cualquier alcohol que había probado en las últimas semanas en su intento de separarse del mundo por unas horas, ella no tenía información de la madre de Guan Shan, pero la deseaba. La conocía, por lo que podía inferir, pero no era capaz de contactarla.

Dudaba que fuera por falta de recursos o información. Era más bien como si ella no quisiera hacerlo.

Demasiadas preguntas. Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora se presentaría.

He Tian fue a la cocina, miró su refrigerador casi vacío y tomo una bebida energética que probablemente era una muy mala elección como desayuno. Hizo una vista panorámica por el resto del apartamento mientras sus pies descalzos evitaban trozos de vidrio que nunca se había molestado en limpiar.

Malas noches de ebriedad y resaca aún peores.

En pos de evitar volverse loco yendo tras preguntas sin respuestas y considerando que podría intentar no ahuyentar a la chica si llegaba con el caos de su apartamento decidió hacer una limpieza rápida.

¿Dónde había dejado la escoba? ¿Todavía tenía escoba?

Más de dos horas después su apartamento parecía casi habitable, si no fuera por algunas cajas que no pensaba abrir jamás y que lo único que le daba vida al lugar era un sofá donde uno podía pasar horas tirado dejando la vida pasar.

No se molestó en limpiar su habitación, eso necesitaba todo un batallón de resolución aparte. El desorden ahí también serviría para otros propósitos. Disuadir cualquier tipo de malas decisiones, principalmente.

Escucho el timbre cuando estaba considerando ir por algo de comer a la tienda más cercana. Espero unos segundos, deseando en parte que haya sido una equitación, pero el timbre volvió a sonar por más tiempo, casi ofendido que él lo ignorara.

He Tian se acercó al portero y pudo distinguir claramente el cabello de castaño cobrizo de la chica. Casi como en un sueño He Tian apretó el botón para desbloquear la entrada principal, respiro hondo y se gritó internamente para concentrarse en lo que estaba por hacer. Necesitaba que su cabeza funcionara correctamente si quería sacar algunas respuestas de esta situación.

Cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta su máscara ya estaba fija en su lugar, sus hombros se cuadraron y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Si sorprendió a Mi Yun apenas lo demostró, tenía en ella una expresión seria y casi enfada que apenas concordaba con su rostro de líneas suaves y redondas.

Ella dejó sus zapatos y miró a He Tian evaluativamente. No esperaba que alguien más que su hermano podría desarmar su personaje tan rápidamente como se sintió despojado frente a los ojos ambarinos de la chica.

— Comencemos de una vez. — dijo Mi Yun y le dio un rodeo para ir directo a la sala.

— Bien, es tu turno para explicarte. Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero solo me queda un vaso, oh y solo me tengo agua.

La chica apenas pareció escucharlo, había ido directo a los ventanales y miraba la ciudad mientras le daba la espalda a He Tian. Sus manos se estrujaban entre ellas por lo que podía ver en el reflejo del vidrio y luego de unos segundos donde se mordió los labios dos veces (gesto curioso y familiar) comenzó a hablar.

— Nunca te disculpaste.

He Tian estaba dos metros detrás de ella, su voz apenas llegó a sus oídos y entrecerró los ojos cuando la escucho.

— ¿Específicamente por qué? — dijo acercándose un par de pasos para facilitar su conversación. No era asiduo a las disculpas, por lo que la lista podía ser larga.

— El beso. — dijo ella dándose la vuelta y mirando a He Tian a los ojos.

— Él... ¿él te contó eso? — logro decir He Tian, derrumbado sus hombros y tratando de decidir si quería obligar a decir cada cosa que Guan Shan le había dicho de él o amordazarla para jamás saber.

— No, jamás podría contar algo como eso. — dijo elevando la voz y frunciendo más sus cejas.

Ella lo miró y suspiró, se veía tan despojada como He Tian se sentía.

— Lo último que vi ese día, antes de escuchar los frenos charrar y el sonido de mis propios huesos crujiendo, fue el mensaje que enviaste. — ella dio un paso hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre los cristales. — ¿Todavía tienes mis llaves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos sus comentarios me desbordar de amor y este capítulo está escrito por todos ellos.  
> Muchísimas gracias.


	4. «¿Y yo sí merezco una broma tan terrible?»

El vidrio a su espalda estaba helado y el aire entre ellos casi quemaba sus pulmones. Tal vez era su cercanía o solo sus nervios volviendo loco sus sentidos. Creía que su mano estaba palpitando y sus piernas se había entumecido. Ignoro todo eso en pos de observar cada pequeño gesto en He Tian. Era tan necesario como hipnotizante. No sabía en qué momento podía romper el hechizo y terminar con un sujeto muy cabreado o riéndose mientras la echaba de su casa alegando un delirium tremen.

Por ahora todo estaba tan quieto como como una fotografía, particularmente de esas que captan una calamidad un instante antes de suceder.

— ¿Es algún tipo de broma estúpida? — y sucedió. He Tian se alejó, nervioso y contenido como una serpiente decidiendo qué tan fuerte debe morder. No es partidario de desperdiciar su veneno en cosas que no cree que valgan la pena, pero tampoco tiene problemas en ir directo a la yugular de sus víctimas.

— No. Ojalá todo fue una maldita broma. — miró a su dirección en ese momento y sabía por la intensidad de sus ojos y por el ángulo en sus cejas que realmente estaba observando. Viendo cada detalle para remarcar diferencia y similitudes. Siempre había detestado la intensidad de sus ojos, eran demasiado ilegibles para él y a la vez no podía esconder nada.

— No puedes esperar que crea esto.

— No tengo otra opción. ¿Esperabas que vaya a Jian Yi o Zhan Zheng Xi? — dijo casi mordiendo sus labios de frustración al recordar noches enteras de desesperación. — O Buda no lo quiera, a mi madre. Ella no podría soportarlo ni como una broma de mal gusto. Golpearía hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se le ocurriera hacer algo así.

— ¿Y yo si merezco una broma tan terrible?

— No estoy bromeando, pregúntame cualquier cosa que sólo «yo» sabría. Eres la única persona que podría creerme.

— No.

— ¿No? ¿No qué?

— No puedo crearte. Enterré a Guan Shan, estuve en su maldito velorio.

— ¿Vas a decirme esa mierda a mí? Vi mi propia tumba imbécil. — despotricó y su mano llegó a aferrarse de la camiseta de He Tian. Miró su mano pequeña y pálida y la soltó como si quemara. He Tian apenas inmutó un músculo en su rostro. — Fue una idiotez. — dijo apagándose poco a poco. Dio unos pasos hacia el cristal del ventanal nuevamente y suspiró en derrota. Sus hombros cayeron y su cabeza también se apoyó en la crista mirando hacia el techo de apartamento. — Pero tenía que intentarlo.

He Tian rondo por su propia sala como un felino enjaulado y molesto. Sabía que en cualquier momento le exigiría que le largue de ahí, pero hasta que no lo obligara no movería un músculo, no era capaz. Estaba exhausto, había pasado otra noche sin dormir y apenas recordaba comer si la señora Fang no se lo recordaba más de una vez.

— No puedo creer en lo que me digas. Así sea algo que solo Guan Shan supiera hay miles de formas de que esa información cayera en tus manos por alguna razón.

— ¿Cuál sería esa estúpida razón? Es una broma demasiado complicada y absurda y un plan ridículo. — se quejó la voz aguda de Mi Yun apenas mirando de reojo a He Tian en su sillón. Se había dejado caer y miraba hacia su dirección como un depredador aburrido que había decidido que su presa no valía la pena.

— Pero supongo que hay algo que puedes hacer para convencerme. — dijo lentamente, como si el mismo dudara de la cordura de sus palabras. Guan Shan no lo culpaba, todo había evolucionado a un punto más allá de lo racional y lógico.

— ¿Qué? — dijo temiendo la respuesta tanto como anticipaba ansiosamente que continuara hablando. No pudo evitar acercarse poco a poco al sofá, mientras el silencio se dilata.

— Puedes... — comenzó a decir y se detuvo sus manos acariciaron sus labios como su trataran de evitar que escaparan más incoherencias.

— ¿Puedo qué? ¡Habla de una maldita vez! — grito apenas a dos pasos de He Tian.

— Hacer un estofado para mí. Si realmente sabe igual no tengo más objeciones.

— ¿Estas jodiendo conmigo?

— ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

— Solo que tu cabeza perdió más de un tornillo, pero ese no es mis problemas. Vamos a cocinar.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, tú mismo lo propusiste. — dijo y fue hacia donde estaba la cocina ansiando de poner sus manos a trabajar. — Vamos a tener que hacer compras. — añadió incluso antes de abrir el refrigerador. — Nunca tienes nada. ¡Cómo diablos sigues vivo! En serio solo tienes agua.

— Te lo dije. — escuchó el comentario casi simpático desde la sala.

***

Mientras que una aparente extraña se inmiscuye en su cocina con mayor confianza que él podría reunir el mejor de los días, He Tian volvió a repasar las palabras de Fang Mi YUn. O Mo Guan Shan.

Era inverosímiles desde cualquier perspectiva. La gente no solo muere y reaparece en un cuerpo asignado aparentemente al azar. Esas cosas suceden en películas de poco presupuesto que intentan ser demasiado trascendentes y filosóficas. El valor de la identidad y toda esa mierda que apenas podía considerar ahora. Si tuviera algo de alcohol, preferiblemente blanco, iría directo a él. Para suerte de Mi Yun/Guan Shan ya se acabó todo su repertorio alcohólico y no había ido a la tienda hace días. Su refrigerador era suficiente prueba de eso. Más allá de fuerte impulso de descartar esa insostenible (racionalmente) situación fue a ver que intentos estaba haciendo la chica en su cocina.

Para su sorpresa había encontrado varias de las ollas que Guan Shan solía utilizar y las dispuso ordenadamente después de lavarlas.

— Debería ir de compras, solo tienes sal, agua y algunos caldos cerca de su vencimiento. — dijo cuándo notó su presencia en la cocina. Ella incluso se había puesto un delantal que He Tian tuvo el impulso de incendiar varias veces.

Pero añadir pirómano a su listado de psicopatologías no era prudente.

— La tienda de la esquina tiene todo lo necesario. — añadió sin esperar respuesta luego de echarle una mirada sospechosa. — Volveré en unos minutos.

Algo incapaz de mostrarse verbalmente de acuerdo a un plan que no estaba seguro por qué propuso solo guardo silencio mientras ella lo rodeaba e iba hacia la salida. Deslizó el pie izquierdo primero al zapato de la entrada (tal como hacía Guan Shan a pesar de ser diestro) y cuando termino de encastrar el derecho le dio un ligero puntapié al piso para acomodarlo mejor. Todo sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera la manía de no usar las manos cuando se calzaba.

Era casi una coreografía que demostraba mucha más destreza de la que era apreciada a simple vista.

Exactamente igual que Guan Shan, solo que en vez de pertenecer a un cuerpo angulosa y solo media cabeza más bajo que él ahora estaba siendo representada por curvas sutiles de un metro y medio de altura.

Parecía demasiado fácil como una imagen se sobrepuso sobre la otra aparte de las obvias diferencias anatómicas.

— Voy contigo. — dijo antes de procesar sus pensamientos. Fue un impulso instintivo que nació en el momento que recordó que eso fue exactamente lo último que vio de Rojo antes...

Antes de «eso».

— Bien. Vas a estar pagando entonces. — dijo sin inmutarse y saliendo por la puerta.

He Tian apenas fue capaz de encastrar correctamente sus pies y no enredarse con sus propios cordones cuando la siguió por la puerta. Su corazón había dado un vuelco en el último minuto, como si tuviera la improbable e irreal oportunidad de rehacerlo todo.

Mejor dicho, de _deshacer_ todo.

Su mente apenas captó que Mi Yun... Que Guan Shan comentó algo sobre el guiso y como todos sus platos daban asco, podría haberlos lavados. A él no le importada, apenas podía procesar las palabras en realidad a pesar de que no podía dejar de escuchar. Cada segundo era una concordancia que su sumaba a otra dando un resultado tan claro como imposible. Era las mismas palabras usuales que usaba Guan Shan, la misma entonación sempiternamente irascible. Los mismos gestos y expresión solo que sobre otro rostro que servía como lienzo.

Escucho sus divagaciones todo el camino a la tienda y mientras Guan Shan (porque ya no podía llamarlo de otra forma) elegía los comestibles se sintió como un cachorro perdido que había sido recogido de la calle. Eso también era una similitud con el pasado. Había vuelto todo a su lugar.

— Olvide mi billetera y el celular. — dijo cuando era el turno de pagar y tanto la chica como el cajero lo miraron.

— Tienes suerte de que ahora soy una «chica» rica. — dijo suspirando y sacando su teléfono para pagar.

Cuando volvieron al apartamento dejó las bolsas a un lado de la mesada y Guan Shan siguió con su ritual de preparar cuchillos y tablas para picar todo. Era hipnotizante y solo se sentó en uno de los bancos de desayunador para observar todos los detalles.

— Que tal si me ayudas para variar.

— Solo voy a arruinarlo y si no tiene el mismo saber sería un fracaso. — dijo con una media sonrisa y fue recompensado por la expresión ceñida adaptada a otras facciones.

— Olvide lo inútil que eras.

— Sigo siendo el alumno con mejores calificaciones, soy muchas cosas excepto inútil.

— Díselo a este lugar, parece que estuviste viviendo como un indigente.

— Lo siento por tener otras cosas de qué ocuparme. — «Como no perder mi cordura porque tú moriste»

Los ojos rodaron, en un claro gesto de silenciar la discusión que no iba a ningún lado. Se giró y continuó cortando verduras en un compás perfecto. He Tian decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para observar este nuevo Guan Shan. ¿O debería llamarla Mi Yun? Iban a tener que discutir ciertos aspectos en la cena. Dejando esos temas más introspectivos a un lado, prendió un cigarrillo y se alejó un poco para no contaminar todo con el olor a tabaco. Guan Shan lo había intimidado lo suficiente las veces que intentó fumar mientras cocinaba para hacerle saber que no estaba por debajo de usar los cuchillos para que se alejara.

Cuando solo quedaba una última pitada que inhalar ella lo miró, apenas una sonrisa de lado rompió su característica concentración a la hora de cocinar.

— Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

— Vamos a celebrar por eso.

***

Casi podía olvidar que su vida había cambiado un 100% mientras cocinaba en la cocina de He Tian mientras el bastardo perezoso miraba desde los bancos tras el mostrador. La amalgama de olores y ruidos familiares eran un bálsamo que casi no había notado que necesitaba desesperadamente desde que todo había acabado para volver a comenzar. Su ensimismamiento fue tal que cuando estiró su mano para abrir la alacena de la parte superior derecha apenas rozó el pomo. Su cuerpo de detuvo y recordó, de golpe y sin aviso como en realidad estaba cocinando para He Tian para probar que realmente había ¿revivido o reencarnado? ni siquiera sabía el termino correcto, en el cuerpo de una chica de familia rica que había mentido para ir a su casa.

De nuevo, eso sonaba tan mal.

— ¿Quieres los platos? — dijo He Tian acercándose luego de tirar la colilla desgastada y abriendo la alacena apenas estirándose a su estatura completa.

— Sí. Solo un juego. — agregó cuando sus manos tomaron, con demasiada felicidad, dos juegos de platos hondos.

— ¿No cenaras aquí?

— Debo irme pronto. Conseguí convencerlos de que debía hacer un trabajo en grupo con una compañera. — agregó rodando los ojos y apagando el fuego para no quemar el estofado.

— Eso es bastante comida para mí solo. — comentó He Tian dejando de mala gana el otro plato en la alacena.

— No va a durar mucho, comes como un maldito animal. — espetó. — Voy a poner lo que sobre en el refrigerador.

— No tengo la culpa de ser un chico en crecimiento. Tal vez los hayas olvidado ahora que eres una chica. Incluso tal vez hagas dieta — agregó burlándose y picando con un dedo el abdomen blando del cuerpo de Mi Yun.

— ¡Imbécil! No toques el cuerpo de una chica tan desconsideradamente.

— Oh, solo es tu cuerpo, ¿o ahora eres una mojigata?

— Si me tocas de nuevo voy a golpearte.

— Oh, por favor no. No quiero que te rompas una uña.

— Maldito bastardo, ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto. — se quejó quitándose el delantal y lanzándolo a un lado. Eso también era un gesto característico de Guan Shan, tanto cuando estaba molesto o hambriento.

— ¿Seguro no quieres quedarte a cenar?

— Sí. — dijo, aunque parecía significar todo menos eso.

He Tian tuvo la rápida impresión que si había tenido problemas para comprender a Guan Shan antes ahora los cosas serían bastante más complicadas.

— Debo irme. — agregó después de mirar su teléfono (una cosa rosa pastel que casi parecía tan comestible como un pastel) — Me esperan abajo. Dejé que se enfrió el estofado, ponlo en un topper y déjalo en el refrigerador. — instruyó caminando hacia la puerta.

— Hey... Guan Shan — dijo casi probando el nombre, la chica se dio vuelta y espero que continuara. — Dame tu nuevo número, te hablaré cuando tenga noticias.

Ellos intercambiaron números y cuando guardo su espantoso teléfono rosa se quedó plantada en medio de la cocina por unos segundos.

— Puedes hablarme para perder el tiempo si quieres. — dijo casi susurrando.

Fue casi un choque, pero He Tian trato de recuperarse rápidamente.

— Iba hacerlo de todas formas. — dijo sonriendo con confianza.

— Tampoco te abuses o voy a bloquearte.

— Ya veremos, voy a probar mi suerte. Parece que soy una persona bastante afortunada.

Más que nada escucho antes que vio cuando ella chasqueo la lengua y se giró para salir de la cocina.

— ¡Y limpia todo o no volveré a cocinarte jamás! — dijo como despedida y He Tian escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Ya solo en las paredes altas de su apartamento, He Tian se acercó casi temeroso al estofado presentado en el plato que él mismo buscó porque el nuevo cuerpo de Guan Shan ni siquiera alcanzaba la parte alta de la alacena. En toda su cita había terminado creyendo sus palabras y apenas le faltaba probar su comida para saber que realmente se trataba de él.

De igual forma tomó lentamente la cuchara y probó el primer bocado como si fuera una prueba definitiva.

Era un alivio que lo había dejado solo, iba ser imposible disimular sus lágrimas de otra forma.

***

Cuando salió por la puerta principal del edificio se encontró con el auto de la señora Fang conducido por Ji Tae. Se sentó en la parte de atrás y su camino a casa fue bastante tranquilo. La mujer le hizo algunas preguntas sobre cómo pasó la tarde y Guan Shan trato de dar los menos detalles posibles. Era un mentiroso atroz, olvidaría cualquier cosa que inventara en el momento y ni siquiera era capaz de sonar convincente. La asistente no pareció notar sus rodeos y cuando llego a la casa de los Fang la cena ya lo estaba esperando.

Fue inútil intentar escapar a su cuarto y tuvo que sentarse con los padres de Mi Yun por varios minutos incómodos mientras traían los platos. Ambos comentaron innecesariamente lo felices que estaban por su increíble avance en solo unos días y que era evidente su mejoramiento.

Guan Shan no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Su recuperación tenía poco que ver con la escuela y mucho con volver a contactar con lo poco que quedaba de su vida anterior. Sin mencionar que por supuesto no había recordado nada nuevo de la vida de Mi Yun.

Por suerte los Fang no era los padres más atentos, aunque lo intentaban.

— Por cierto. — dijo Hau Xu. — El doctor Sun llamó esta tarde, dijo que cuando quieras volver a sus citas puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Doctor Sun? — hizo eco la voz Mi Yun.

— Claro, aun no lo recuerdas. — sonrió disculpándose la mujer. — Él era tu psiquiatra antes de…todo esto.

— Oh. — dijo apenas interesándose en el tema. — No voy a ir.

— ¿Segura, Mi Yun? — dijo el padre de la susodicha. — A pesar de la amnesia no sería recomendable cortar con tu tratamiento tan repentinamente.

Internamente Guan Shan miró al hombre casi uniendo ceja con ceja. Iba a contestar algo un poco más allá de los límites que seguramente toleraban los Fang cuando Hau Xu interrumpió a su esposo.

— Ella nos dirá si en algún momento quiere regresar. Su tratamiento es totalmente temporal después de todo.

Y con eso dejaron el tema a favor de escuchar un monólogo bastante artificioso del señor Fang sobre algo que escapaba totalmente de la comprensión e interés de Guan Shan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos comentarios. Voy a responderlos en esto días.  
> Espero que este capítulo deje más tranquilo algunos.

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme saber qué piensan  
> ¿Le doy una oportunidad o es demasiado?


End file.
